First Kiss
by Jamimlia
Summary: blushing cheeks and a golden opportunity are all you need to seize the day


DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Facebook

**Author's Note:** So, this is dedicated to Miss Vanessa, who is, basically, Namine in this. There's this blond boy I think she would just PERFECT with her, but she won't have any of it! AND SHE'S MOVING! D: I kept writing fluffy short stories about them, and I wanted SO MUCH for them to share their first kiss. So I wrote this! Enjoy!~~

**NOTE!:** Kairi, Sora, Roxas and Nami are all twelve. Keep that in mind.

Read on!

* * *

_"You're moving?" Kairi shouted. Namine held up her hands to defend herself._

_"Y-Yes..." Namine stuttered._

_"How could you wait to tell me? We only have about-" Kairi stopped her raging rant to count, "Three months left together!" _

_"Kairi, calm down..."_

_"HOW COULD I BE CALM IN A TIME LIKE THIS?" Kairi screamed. Namine backed away.  
_

_"I-I don't know!"_

_"We're only twelve, Nami! I was supposed to tease you about your boyfriend when you were sixteen! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE FOR ANOTHER FOUR YEARS!" Kairi started to shake Namine as to convince her to stay._

_"WELL I DON'T- Wait, what? Teasing my boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah! Ro-"

* * *

_

"Nami?"

Namine snapped her head up. Kairi was waving her hand in front of her face. It had been a month since that fateful conversation between the two, and Kairi had accepted the fact that Namine was moving in May.

"Oy, Nami! Come back to us!" Sora shouted from behind Kairi. _Man, he's been staring at her a lot lately._

"What is it?" Nami asked innocently. Kairi grinned evilly. Not a good sign.

"_Roxas _asked you if you could meet him by the tree after class, remember?" Kairi said. Namine jolted. She had completely forgotten.

"Oh, no!" She cried, racing out of the room. She never broke a promise! And to break one with Roxas, her very own crush!

"See you two later! She shouted, scurrying out the door to meet Roxas. Kairi and Sora watched with grins on their faces.

* * *

"Well, my dear Lady Kairi, dost thou havest thine iPod Nano?" Sora said in an imitation of a British Lord.

Kairi laughed and decided to play along. "Why, I do havest mine iPod Nano, Lord Sora. Shall we continue with our strategy, or shan't we?"

"We shall." Sora did a big, sweeping bow before offering his arm to Kairi. She took it, her other hand clutching her Nano. Which, of course, had a video camera.

* * *

"Roxas! I'm so sorry I'm late! I forgot!"

These words escaped Namine while she ran up to Roxas, who was leaning on 'The Tree'. It was not the only tree on school grounds, but it was the only cheery tree, and it had recently sprouted it's flowering buds.

"That's fine." Roxas said. He smiled at Namine, who brushed some stray hair from her face. _So beautiful..._

"I heard that you're moving?" He asked, almost nervously.

"Yeah. In May." Namine replied.

"So, are you just going to live there for a few months?"

"No. I'm going to stay there for a few years, most likely." Namine said sadly. She didn't want to leave.

Roxas took a deep breath. _Kairi was right. Maybe 'now or never'._

"Nami, have you ever thought of other guys?" Roxas managed to say without his voice squeaking.

Namine shrugged, although Roxas could detect a tint of pink in her cheeks. "Not really. I think I'm too young."

"What about a first kiss?"

This caused Namine to look at Roxas straight into the eye. His heart started to pound faster.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked. Roxas took a deep breath again.

"I mean, in all the books and movies, the heroine or hero always has her or his first kiss before she's a teenager."

"Are you saying-?" Namine could feel her cheeks on fire and her heart pounding like a drum.

"Namine, I have been in love with you since I was five!" Roxas shouted, spilling one of his darkest secrets.

Namine stumbled backwards. She tried to run, but she couldn't as Roxas stepped closer to her. He placed his hand on her face, forcing her to look up at him. He had blue eyes.

She didn't know that before.

"Namine, please don't go." Roxas whispered. Namine shook her head. No. This was a dream. Roxas, her crush and the cutest boy in the school, couldn't have said that he was in love with her, to _her_, Namine, the school outcast.

"Namine..." It was one word, but one word was all it took. Namine closed her eyes, and Roxas seized his chance. He pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Sora and Kairi ran back into the building before the laughter rising from their throats gave them away. They entered the hallway and burst into a fit of giggling.

"Did-" Laugh. "Did you get it all?" Sora managed to gasp at Kairi. Still wearing a wide grin, Kairi browsed through her videos and replayed.

"We got the whole thing!" Kairi laughed. She clutched her stomach to keep it from, as it felt, breaking.

"We gotta put this on Facebook! Wait until Roxas finds out!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

BWMWAHAHAHA!

This is gold! PURE GOLD!

Vanessa, if this does happen, just lemme tell you, I will have every moment on Facebook before you can say 'What did you two do?'

Hee hee. Review! :)

l

l

V


End file.
